Vending Machines Are The Worst
by stuck-between-fandoms
Summary: Peeta Mellark has been having the worst day of his life. Will a vending machine help him get closer to the love of his life? First fanfic! review please! Part one of Vending Machines are the worst.


**AU PROMPT : MY CHIPS WON'T COME OUT OF THE VENDING MACHINE SO NOW MY HANDS STUCK SO WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME?!**

 **This is my is fanfic so please don't judge! Probably just a oneshot but if Y'all want it to be more... Well lets just see...  
-kpkpkpkpkpkpkp-**

This is probably the worst day in all my 25 years. First my car had a flat tire so I had to get a tow, then I couldn't get a cab so I had to walk to work, which made me late! LATE! I've never been late to see the previews at the movies, let alone work. And to put the icing on the cake I saw the girl I've been in love with since kindergarten hug Gale Hawthorne -her best friend- in a not to friendly manner. Now here I am; Peeta Melark, star quarterback and co-valedictorian of Panem High, Summa Kum Laude graduate from Penn State, stuck inside a vending machine. Well not my whole body, just my right hand.

Somehow during my terrible day I forgot my wallet, so while everyone went out for lunch to Johanna's Diner I stayed to catch up on some work. My best friend Finnick said he would pay for my lunch, but I already owed him for last week so I had to decline. Luckily I found some change. Just enough to buy some chips from the vending machine.

This being the worst day in all my 25 years my chips get stuck between the glass and the other snacks. Any other logical person would just hit the glass a few times till the chips dislodged themselves from the snacks. However me being the genius I am thought "Hey it's no so far from the bottom maybe I can just slip my hand into it and grab the chips". **BOY WAS I WRONG!**

Five minutes later I started to nod off my head moving back and forth slightly as my eyelids fluttered closed.

 _BANG!_ My head went as it smacked against the glass of the cold, evil machine.

"Hello?" came a very familiar musical voice from the supply room.

 **NO!** Of all the days. Of all the circumstances. This is the one where I -finally- get to talk to the woman I am in love with!

"Is anyone there?"

I shook my head vigorously thinking "NO! NOPE! No one here! It was a mouse! Go back to the supply room!"

"Peeta? Is that you ? Are you okay?"

I turn my head towards the hallway which _Katniss Everdeen_ stood.

-kpkpkpkp-

She looked stunning in her dark green billowy shirt and black pencil skirt. Her ebony hair was in is usual side braid that reached the underside of her breasts... Not that I was looking!

"Peeta, why are you sitting on the floor? I thought you went to lunch."

"No, I forgot my wallet at home. I found enough change to buy some chips and the chips got stuck. Then. Well..." I say my free hand gesturing to my stuck one.

"So your stuck because a bag of Fritos?' she asks stepping closer and kneeling down next to me.

"Yep" I say popping the p while trying to stay calm. I am far from calm however. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. Can she hear it? That's when she suddenly bursts out laughing, tears gathering in her eyes. "Its not funny" I say, chuckling my self.

"Oh yes it is"

"No its not." I say, sounding like a stubborn little boy.

"You sound like a child" her laughter dying down, a few stray happy tears fall on her cheeks. I wipe them away from her face gently with my thumb. I feel my head unconsciously lean towards hers. I see her lean forwards more, but as we were a breath apart her eyes widened and she turned her head to the side and -fake- coughed. Shit. I knew it was to good to be true. She would never kiss someone like me when she had someone like Gale Hawthorne.

"We should probably get you out" She nods her head towards my hand. She goes into her purse and digs out lotion and slathers her right hand till it glistens in the light. I cocked my head to the side in wonder. "To make it easier to get your hand out." She laughs as my mouth forms a small o.

"Yeah... Umm. Course." I say stuttering as she slips her small yet calloused hand next to mine slipping her fingers next mine and moving mine out with ease.

"Never thought I would see the day when Peeta Mellark was speechless. Then again this is not how I imagined holding your hand for the first time either. " She shrugs.

My jaw drops at her words

-kpkpkpkpkp-

"Peeta? Peeta? Are you okay? Yes, I know this is sudden and that we never really talked in elementary or High school, but I have always loved. Since we were eleven. And ummm. Are you going to say something?"

I' frozen at her words. Katniss Everdeen. _KATNISS FREAKING EVERDEEN._ Just said she loved me! ME!

"Peeta?"

"Oh! Yes! Oh God yes! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" I say as I pick her up and twirl her around, kissing her soundly. Her lips were just like how I imagined them, but better.

"It is?" She doubting me. ME!

"Yes! I've been in love with you since we were five!" I wrap my arms around her waist and pin her against the door of my office. "Ever since I saw you sing in music class. Your voice was, is beautiful, you are beautiful." she moans as I pay _special_ attention to a _special_ part of her neck right near her ear s.

"No one's... no one's ever said that to me before..." she says though ragged breaths.

"What?-kiss- What -kiss- has -kiss- no -kiss- said -kiss- to -nibble- you -lick- before?"

"That" she picked up my chinso I was staring into her beautiful gray eyes "That I was beautiful"

"No one?" I'm in utter disbelief.

"Well Prim of course and my mother and father... before the accident."

"What about Cato Harris? I thought he was your boyfriend in high school. And what about Gale?"

"Cato Harris?" She scrunches up her nose in disgust, but it's really cute. "No! Uggh! Gross! He _wanted_ to be my boyfriend. All I saw was you though and Gale? Gale has neverS and will never be my boyfriend, now that I got you."

"Oh. OH! Wow! I thought you too were dating by he way you always hang out together and by the way you hugged him this morning. It wasn't quite... friendly."

"Gales my best friend and I hugged him like that because he showed me the ring he is going to give to Madge, you know from HR, to propose. They've been dating since high school."

I feel stupid.

"Don't be!" she pecks me on the lips. Guess I said that out loud. Oops! "Now I know why you have never made a move at least."

"Well be prepared for many moves to come" I grind my hips into her center. She throws her head back against the wall and crosses her ankles on my back. Our lips smashed together, full force. She slipped her tongue over my lower lip, asking me for access. Which I granted.

Her fingers clawed at my back ripping my jacket from my arms, while my fingers fumbled with her shirt

buttons. Just when there our shirts were off we heard the voice of the arrogant ass I call my best friend saying "Well, well, well What do we have here?

Katniss and I break from our kiss and look to see the whole office standing at the door way. Shit.

 **I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE... I MIGHT COME BACK TO THIS CLIFFHANGER IF Y'ALL WANT ME TOO!**

 **REVIEW PEASE!**


End file.
